Good Bad Undecided
by MoonyDarcy
Summary: Ella es una rebelde, El es un nerd; Ella odia la astronomía, El odia el quiddich; No son perfectos para el otro..Y sin embargo... Aquí su historia. Dominique


Mi perfecta hermana mayor había entrado a Gryffindor. Claro esta, un orgullo excepcional para mis papás. Todo weasley era Gryffindor, parecía ser una ley tácita.

Mamá adora a Victoire, estoy segura que también me quiere a mi, pero… no es lo mismo. Victoire es la viva imagen de ella. Es educada, atenta, tiene las reglas de etiqueta bastante bien moldeadas. Yo, pues... Mamá dice que soy más hombre que mujer. Juego quiddich, no me importa mucho si me ensucio las manos. Y ¡AMO A LOS DRAGONES! Wow! Siempre pido ir a Rumania a ver al tío Charlie…

Victoire… por otro lado, adora pasar los veranos en Francia, con los abuelos y la tía Gabrielle. Le encanta hablar en francés y es un poco pedante. No se cuando cambió, pero lo hizo. Antes se la pasaba siempre con Teddy jugando a las escondidas, haciendo berrinches, y haciendo más que nada, ensuciarse. Y luego cambió.

Mi mamá, platicaba rápidamente con Victoire mientras subían al carro. Papá tuvo que aprender francés. No le quedo de otra. En casa siempre se habla, pero afuera de ella, se usa el ingles… mamá no quiere que perdamos esa parte de nosotros.

-_si, tu ropa se la podemos pasar a Nique (se pronuncia NIC) sin ningún problema, va a quedar en Gryffindor de todos modos-_

-_VAMOS NIQUE_!-subamos al auto ya mi mamá me dice así dice que ya que me comporto más como hombre, debería decirme así

Papá aunque es relajado, siempre se desespera con el tráfico que hay rumbo a King´s cross.

Victoire se despidió rápidamente de mis papás y corrió a ver sus amigas y Teddy. Molly siempre se junta con Roxanne ya que van en el mismo curso.

-_cheríe_-dice mamá-quiego que te cuides mucho ¿entendido?-No entiendo cómo, después de tantos años, mamá siga teniendo el acento francés tan marcado.

-campeona-dice mi papá revolviendo mi cabello rubio-te diviertes, y nos mandas carta ¿ok? Por cierto, no quiero que te preocupes en que casa quedarás- Papá sabe que siempre me ha preocupado. Todos los Weasley que han entrado a Hogwarts, entran a Gryffindor. Excepto Teddy, que aunque no es "familia" lo consideramos así, el entró en Hufflepuff.

-si papá- lo abrazo fuertemente. No quiero irme. Pero Louis esta tan desesperado que parece que el es capaz de tomar mi lugar en cualquier momento.

El pequeño demonio me abraza y me dice

-¿me mandas algo de Hogwarts? El tio George dice que le mandaron un retrete a la tía Ginny….

Mi papá voltea a ver a Louis y se ríe.

-anda campeona… nos quedaremos hasta que de vuelta el tren, siempre lo hacemos.

Aunque estoy asustada, al menos sé que Lucy también entran este año.

.-.-.-.-

Busqué algún asiento vacío, pero nada.

Victoire estaba en uno de los lugares, con sus amigas así que paso de largo.

Y Encuentro un lugar donde esta Lucy Dejo mis cosas y me asomo por la ventana para ver si mis papás siguen ahí con Louis. En efecto, siguen ahí, ahora hablando con el tio Percy y la tía Audrey

Seguro hablan sobre calderos. El tío Percy habla siempre sobre las regulaciones de los calderos.

-disculpa?-dice un niño vestido también a lo muggle- ¿son nuevas?

Asiento un poco asustada.

-soy… Robert Wood…pero todos me dicen Robbie.

El niño se sienta rápidamente. Y comienza a platicar sobre lo nervioso que estaba

-mi papá y mi mamá estuvieron en Gryffindor… y pues, mamá dice que no me preocupe, dice que en cualquier casa puedo jugar quiddich que seré un buen capitán-sonríe ampliamente haciendo que su hilera de dientes blancos saliera a relucir-aparte Gwen mi hermana menor también espera entrar a Gryffindor para jugar.

-espera-le digo ¿tu papá es Oliver Wood?

-PUES… SI ¿por qué?

-¡por merlín! ¡ERES HIJO DE OLIVER WOOD! Es una leyenda en Hogwarts…. Y ahora juega para el pluddlemere! ¡WOW!

Me callo al ver lo apanicado que se estaba volviendo y sonríe amablemente

-mi mamá también jugaba en la casa, era cazadora. ¿Conocen a Katie Bell? Bueno… ahora es Katie Wood

-¡si! Papá siempre cuenta de los partidos que tenía mientras estudiaba

Bueno, al menos tendré un amigo tan loco fan del quiddich como… yo. Lucy, no podría estar menos interesada. Ella adora lo muggle, como el abuelo Weasley, siempre han tenido esa complicidad. Aunque siempre ha sido tímida, intenta entrar en la charla

Los tíos no le hacen justicia a lo bonito que es Hogwarts, pasando entre los pasillos y ¡oh! Hagrid y los botes. Hogwarts siempre nos trata muy bien al saber que somos Weasley

Mi hermana me ve de reojo. Resaltamos demasiado, no hay muchos rubios en Hogwarts, y nadie es tan rubia como ella que parece a veces tener el cabello plateado.

Yo Estoy sumamente nerviosa.

Afortunadamente Robbie se apellida Wood y tiene que esperar un buen rato a que los demás niños sean ubicados.

Al llegar a Lucy y yo, ya hay 2 hombres y 2 mujeres Griffindor. 2 hombres y 3 chicas Ravenclaw, 3 hombres y 2 mujeres Slytherin, 3 hombres Hufflepuff….

-Weasley, Lucy Sophia

-¡odio el segundo nombre!-dice apesumbrada

Yo no lo entiendo, yo amo mi segundo nombre, es más sofisticado que el primero.

-Griffindor!-Lucy sonríe ampliamente hacia Molly, ellas sí se llevan bien.

-Weasley, Dominique Gabrielle

-rayos!-digo y veo a mi hermana, ella se llama Victoire Apolline… al menos tiene una pequeña mancha en su impecable vida.

Paso al banco y me quedo viendo nerviosa a la audiencia

-interesante-dice la voz encima de mi-puedo ver gran potencial…. Ya veo… si…. Puedo verlo…. Harías grandes cosas…. Si…. ¡HUFFLEPUFF!

El mundo se me derrumba ¿HUFFLEPUFF?!-Mi hermana queda peor que yo. ¿una Weasley, en Hufflepuff?

Paso a la mesa de los tejones que aplauden.

Y volteo a ver al último niño que queda, Mike.

-si, lo enviarán a Gryffindor. ¡Claro que si!-

-¡HUFFLEPUFF!-grita el sombrero seleccionador

Y Robbie corre a sentarse a mi lado.

-pensé que querías que te pusiera en Griffindor

-pues… el sombrero seleccionador dijo Hufflepuff, al parecer no soy tan Griffindor como papá y mamá-sonrió.

En mi casa sólo somos 4 hombres y yo. Lo cual está bien, supongo.

Al lado mió en el gran comedor me saluda un chico que había visto ya en la casa de Xeno Lovegood- Uno de los gemelos Scamander.


End file.
